planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Submachine Gun Comparisons
This page is dedicated to assisting players in comparing and contrasting the two SMGs each faction has to offer to help figure out which one will better suit your playstyle. Role of an SMG Before we compare the factional SMGs let's take a brief moment to explain the role of an SMG, why/when you should use one. Role SMGs are a close quarters weapon. They are balanced in a way that they will do more Damage Per Second (DPS) than most other weapons, but only at close range. They are essentially useless outside of 15-20m and should be reserved for situations where you have superior positioning and mobility (such as when you're playing Light Assault) or when you are guaranteed to be in close quarters. Why/When As stated above, use an SMG when you know you will be in CQC or have the ability to get in close to your enemy, but some may ask: why use an SMG over a shotgun? Well, shotguns do have some advantages, besides being cheaper than an SMG, some variants of the shotgun can provide one hit kills if you have good aim. However, shotguns also have some serious disadvantages. '' Shotguns suffer incredibly at range. Even with slugs most other weapon will outperform a shotgun past 20m. Shotguns are also ''not ''available on the infiltrator class and cannot equip silencers. Shotguns also generally suffer from small magazine size (excluding the full auto shotguns, which trade damage per shot for full auto and a bigger magazine). An SMG is not only available to all classes but it can also be used far outside of a shotguns effective range while still being a force to be reckoned with in close quarters. Eridani SX5 vs Sirius SX12 (Note to other wikia contributors: I sincerely apologize for not having stats on this page, I attempted to implement them but I'm not familiar with the wikia interface and couldn't get them to come out correctly. If anyone knows how to do this please add them! Also, if someone would be willing to teach me how to do this any other essential things I probably don't know how to do :P a PM would be much appreciated! Thanks for understanding!) Stats can be found here until they are added to the page: Sub-Machine Guns Based upon the stats we can see that the Eridani fires slower than the Sirius, while doing more damage and reloading faster. The Sirius has a slightly higher projectile velocity but at the ranges in which you'll be using either of these weapons 40 m/s will not matter. Let's take each of these factors and break them down individually: '''Ammunition' The Sirius SX12 has 25 more rounds per magazine than the Eridani (however, it should be noted that the Eridani has access to Extended magazines, more on that later) These extra 25 rounds means that the Sirius has a much easier time dealing with larger groups of enemies. Compared to the Eridani, which requires more careful aiming to not waste shots. Damage The Eridani does more damage than the Sirius, however, at the maximum damage range the Eridani will only be doing 27 more DPS than the Sirius. However. the Eridani does more damage at range. At the minimum damage range, the Sirius does 46 more DPS. Which is unexpected, as the Eridani is built (and performs) better in long range combat. The reason for this is that the Eridani's damage drops off slower than the the Sirius's damage. Which means that the Eridani is going to do slightly more damage at longer ranges. Regardless, the difference in DPS is very slight. Reload Quite simply, the Eridani reloads roughly .7 seconds faster than the Sirius in both its short and long reloads. Which doesn't mean much on it's own, but will be important in comparing the two weapons later. In summary... The Eridani is more of a: "hit them hard and fast" type of weapon. It's more suited for singular engagements and reloads quicker to allow you to hit your enemies a little bit faster when you run out of bullets; and if you want more bullets you have to sacrifice an attachment such as the laser sight. Overall the Eridani is better for players who are more accurate or want a bit more damage at range. The Sirius is more of a bullet hose, hitting the enemy with slightly less powerful blows but at a much more sustainable (and faster) rate. Those extra 25 rounds give it a little more flexibility when it comes to multiple enemies and is going to be more forgiving to players who do not have amazing aim. Well, that raps up the comparison of the two Vanu SMGs. Both are very solid choices and will give you a lot of power in CQC. Other factions coming soon! Once again I apologize, as a Vanu main I (the original writer of this article) do not have enough experience with the other factional SMGs to write anything about them. Until another player can fill in this sadly empty section here are some guides by Wrel on all of the SMGs. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LFE66Obnh8 (Sirius vs Eridani - VS) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8THdeZMprk (Cyclone vs Blitz - NC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0oxR56nXi2M (Hailstorm vs Armistice - TR) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brMYlvd8ukk (NS7-PDW Common Pool) Category:Submachine Guns